Crossing Paths
by Mavlin36
Summary: This follows the story of Mother Earth and how she became a guardian. Basically the movie but with Mother Nature. OC x Jack Frost, OC x Bunnymund. It's gonna be a love triangle. Lame synopsis I know...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi, so for all of you that have read my Ib story, sorry about the delay I'm just having a majjjor brain funk, so that'll be on hold. In the mean time read this one :D I'm excited about this.**

* * *

"Come on up here, Hollie! You'll be fine." said a young spirited girl, though she was only fifteen hanging from a tree with the crunch of an apple coming from her mouth. Down below a girl with her hair in braids looked around rapidly, a worried expression on her face. They both wore rather beautiful dressed, suited for the early medieval ages.

"C-Cameron... come on this isn't funny you could really get hurt!" The girl named Hollie said, looking up at the explorer. The girl sighed staring down at her friend, giving her a questioning look.

"Hollie do you really believe that I don't know what I'm doing?" asked the girl. Again she let out a distressed breath. Beginning to swing from branch to branch with one hand, before landing in front of the cringing girl. She stared at her for a moment, being about three inches shorter than Hollie, Cameron being very small for her kind; tiny-boned, short, flexible. A blank look painted on her face, before her hand raised to her mouth, biting into the almost-gone apple, laughing loudly.

"Haha! Come on Hollie let's go for a walk." she said, tossing the apple over her shoulder starting to walk into the woods. The worrisome girl stared at Cameron, quickly running over to her grabbing her shoulder.

"W-wait... you mean... in the forest?" she asked, her eyes darting from Cameron to the trees. Cameron rolled her eyes chuckling.

"No around the house now lets go." She said, continuing to walk, though Hollie's hand protested her moving forward. Eventually Hollie gave into the pressure and followed after her friend, standing close to her in case there was danger.

"Cam...we've gotten pretty deep in the woods maybe we should-" A crack emanated from the left, cutting Hollie off. She shouted in error, wrapping herself around her brave friend, shivering as her eyes stared at the crack.

"OH GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" the girl shouted, starting to whimper. Cameron's unamused face commanded her arms to pry Hollie off of her, telling the panicked girl to calm down before she finally released.

"Calm down Hollie.." she pleaded, holding the girls shoulder. "It's probably just a bunny." She said, Hollie taking a breath in relief. "Hey there little guy.." Cameron said, leaning over clicking her mouth, before a deep growl followed her words. She stopped in her place, her eyes growing wide by the sound of a wolf, its yellow eyes shining through the leaves. She quickly shot up staring at her friend. Before whispering a single word.

"Run." she said, before grabbing Hollie's hand, sprinting down the path. The sound of barks and howls followed them as they ran, Hollie stumbling at the inability to fully keep up with Cameron. They ran for a long time before coming to a nine-foot high drop. Staring up at the safety spot, Cameron sighed, quickly boosting Hollie up. Hollie squeaked at the sudden lift, though pulled herself up the wall, staring down at Cameron. She reached down in a hopeless effort, upsettingly trying to reach to her short friend, who tried jumping to reach Hollie's hand, only being able to scrape the tips of her fingers.

"It's no use!" she shouted, resting her head on her wall, knowing she was about to meet her untimely demise. "Go! Run straight! The village is about a mile that way and don't stop!" she commanded to her sad friend.

"But... Cam-"

"Go!" she shouted, cutting her off and shooing her, before she cried out in pain, a wolf biting into her back, causing her back to curl in agony, Hollie gasping and running away, and in no time at all, all that was left of Cameron was the echoing cries of pain and her bones and blood.

* * *

Though, minutes later she woke up in one piece. Looking around at not where she died, but a beautiful meadow being surrounded by unfamiliar flowers and buds. What shocked her more was that when she looked down at her body, she was all there, and the dress that she was wearing now a mix of nature; leaves, flowers, and vines. She stood up confused, looking at her legs that were twirled in vines, her feet shoeless. She looked at her skin which had an olive tint to it. Her vibrant brown hair rippling like water down to her knees. Curiously she looked around, noticing the night as she looked up, the moon at an unnatural size. It whispered o her a name, her name.

"Bloom?" she asked, looking around. "My name is Bloom? Mother Nature? Wait what's going on!?" she asked, reaching up to the moon being hid by clouds. She looked around stumped, before groaning in anger and jumping, slamming on the ground in a tantrum. Though when she landed the loud sound of an earthquake echoed through the field. The vibrations knocked her over, along with the shock. She looked around, her heart racing as she looked back down at her hands, the buds she rested her hands on beginning to bloom into colorful and glowing flowers. She gasped backing away, finding the same effect on all the buds. She smiled lightly, continuing this. She stood up laughing, spinning as she jumped in excitement, until she noticed that she wasn't jumping, she was hovering. Her eyes went wide as she looked down, being lifted about three feet into the air by a glowing white fog, blue butterflies surrounding her feet. Again she laughed, forcing herself to rise higher before she stopped.

"I got to go tell Hollie!" she shouted excited, flying to her town. She smiled at everyone who were mourning her death. "Hey guys don't worry I'm alive!" she said, flying over to Hollie whose hands were hiding her crying face. She smiled "Hollie I'm here see?" she said, before resting her hand on her shoulder, her hand passing through. She gasped backing up. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she asked, looking around her eyes narrowed, before trying to touch more people. Finally realizing what was going on, she fell to her knees and cried.

This is the story of Bloom, Mother Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys how's it going, so I reeaally work off of your reviews, they are what drive me to keep going, so I would really love feedback. Thank you for ready though I really appreciate it :)**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

**~Bloom's POV~**

That was nearly 20,000 years ago. The times have changed, and I've had to grow accustom of the strange culture of what is now the Americas, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia, and Antarctica. Everything is different, the climates are different, the air is thicker, the animals are different, (especially humans) and I have learned to keep my distance from it all, to just keep my distance from the changed world. This has kept my spirit light, but I'm always cautious, always.

**~No POV~**

Near the Himalayas, in the valley of a hidden few mountains, where humans have never dared walk was a large, majestic open castle, and unlike the snowy terrain around it, this temple glowed vibrant with colors of green, blue, red, pink, yellow, and orange. The colors blended and swirled as the atmosphere around the area kept the same warm feeling of the transition between summer and spring. The simple roofs were tiles with flat bark from simple oak trees, and the platforms of the three-tiered manor were created from what looked like marble and cobblestone. Vines of Ivy trailed up the wooden shafts that held up the building, small purple flower spurring off of the plant. In the center of the visible castle rested a large globe, big enough to identify each continent, country, state, or city. Hovering around it was a girl, and as she tapped the area of a town, it would begin to form a three dimensional cloud, or a small frost patch, or a sun, etc. This effected the place that she touched, creating the weather she had set it to be. The girl smiled widely as she flew back, a transparent trail of blue and butterflies following her. When her feet touched the ground, she did not let her whole sole touch the ground, but rather just the toes, seeming to walk on hair as she walked along the platform, examining the globe. The girl's ears perked as she heard shuffling along the platform she was on. She stayed on her toes as she turned, a monkey who was always loyal to her, almost like a servant came up to her and bowed.

"Mi'lady Bloom," the creature started, straightening up as he gazed at her, "It is about the time for dinner, what would you care to have?" He asked with the utmost politeness. The girl simply smiled, resting her hand on the monkey's head.

"Thank you for telling me, Roger." She said, before standing up looking at the globe, deep in thought. "I'll just have a salad thank you, usual toppings." she said. The monkey bowed once more and scurried off to make his mistress's food. She smiled softly before she noticed, in a town in Northern America in the state of New York, a young boy, once seventeen but now nearly three hundred years old was tampering with her weather.

"Jack Frost.." she said with an eerie tone, much different from the one she allowed the monkey to here. She groaned softly flying up and tapping the frosted area, it slowly melting away to the way it would've originally been.

* * *

Half way across the room stood a young man with hair as white as snow, looking not much older than Mother Earth. He had a cheesy, excited smile plastered across his lips as he hovered around a group of children throwing snow balls, as they already began to slowly melt. He let out a deep sigh, shaking his head.

"Does that old bat even know how to have fun...?" He muttered to himself, talking about the ancient Bloom, despite not actually having met her before. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as the silver

tendrils of his hair swayed back and forth before he began walking/hovering along with his would-be friend, Jamie, watching his hard work melt.

"Man... why did it all have to melt?" Asked one of Jamie's friends, lined up with him along the sidewalk, rhetorically speaking. They all sighed in annoyance, walking back to their homes to spend the rest of the afternoon away from the now mucky, slushy world. Jack just watched the people walk off, sighing as well before flying up, going off to cause more mayhem. _Wish that lady could come out of her cave for once so I can have a 'talk' with her._ Said the mischievous spirit. Little did he know that he would soon meet the realistically young looking girl, her heart full of light, and her mind full of wisdom. both brought together by the same darkness that was destroying the belief in the Guardians.

Pitch Black.

* * *

**Don't you just hate school? I have a month before vacation! A month! Are you kidding me? Gahhh it's so annoying I just wish I could... sleep... haha.  
**

**Well hoped you like this chapter, don't know when the next one's going to be. PLLEEEAASSSEEE review.. I like feedback!**


End file.
